


Kitty One-Shots

by livin_in_my_head_2



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_in_my_head_2/pseuds/livin_in_my_head_2
Summary: A collection of Kitty one-shots.





	1. Author's Note

Welcome! Thanks for stopping by! This won't take long.

I only began this work thanks to user @wishyouthebest and the incredibly wonderful comment they left on my stand-alone Kitty story, "Comfort!" Thank you so much once more for your kindness, and thanks to everyone who read and supported that story :)

I will try my best to write like Cassandra Clare in these drabbles, but I may not always succeed. I apologize in advance if this happens.

If I get a fact about Shadowhunters or something related to them wrong in this collection, don't hesitate to TELL ME IMMEDIATELY. However, I ask that you not do so in a condescending matter. Just because my crap memory forgot one small detail does not make you more of a fangirl than me. If you are kind and respectful, however, who knows? I may even check out your works or give you a shout out in the corrected chapter :)

I don't write smut (yet). I mainly write kiss scenes. I also only write drabbles. The only exception is a short story I'm writing in another fandom.

If you have any ideas for chapters to be included in this book, please please PLEASE tell me!! I need them...

I think that about covers it. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, even if it's not all positive! Just be nice about it :) Now let's get on with the collection!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CASSANDRA CLARE CONFIRMED THAT TY IS THE TALLER ONE I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW  
> *  
> Also I kinda wanna write a fic that takes place after Lord of Shadows but I came close to crying just considering that, so yeah, that's off the table for now...

Kit was pacing his room, just thinking about life in general, when Livvy banged on his door, opening it before he had a chance to respond.

"What the hell, Livvy?" Kit demanded, annoyed.

"Ty's having a nightmare," the girl blurted, her eyes wide with fear.

"What? I - I don't understand - " Why would Livvy come to him for help? Not that he didn't want to - concern was already bubbling in his chest -

"I can't help him, I've never been able to help him when he's having a nightmare, but you make him calmer, so I thought maybe you could try," Livvy explained, the words tumbling frantically from her mouth. Although it was a simple nightmare and not a life-or-death situation, Kit could feel her fear rolling off her in waves. His own alarm quickly started to grow - Ty was in pain, even if it was just mental.

"Lead the way," he said tightly, and hurried out of his bedroom after Livvy.

*

The pair stood outside of Ty's bedroom. Inside, ever so faintly, Kit could hear a murmured, "No." Then Ty began to repeat the word over and over, getting steadily louder before suddenly cutting it off.

Livvy turned to Kit with wide, pleading eyes. "Please, help him."

Kit nodded. "I've got this. You can go back to bed."

Livvy paused at this. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Livvy. If I can't get him to calm down, I'll just sit with him," Kit offered to further calm Livvy. Finally, she nodded and hesitantly walked off, back towards her own bedroom.

Slowly, Kit eased open the door to Ty's bedroom. His curtains were thrown back, allowing moonlight to spill in and frame Ty's bed. In the bed, the boy had twisted the sheets in his legs and was tossing and turning fitfully.

Kit padded across the room to Ty's bedside and slowly reached out a hand, brushing the curls from the other boy's forehead. He frowned at Ty's agonized expression and was suddenly forced to leap backward as Ty tossed a hand towards him, almost knocking it against the sharp corner of the bedside table. If Kit didn't manage to calm his friend down, he realized, then Ty could seriously hurt himself.

Awkwardly, Kit grabbed Ty's wrist and attempted to pin it down. Ty's other hand was still active, though, roaming over his blankets and bed. Kit grabbed that hand as well. Ty continued to squirm, however, and Kit winced at how deep the boy was in whatever horrific nightmare he was in.

There was only one thing Kit /could/ do, to keep Ty safe from hurting himself.

Heart beating quickly, Kit eased himself into bed beside Ty and hugged the other boy close. He tried to ignore the fact that his entire body was humming with pure joy and excitement.

Ty bucked and squirmed, not still. "Shhh," Kit murmured instinctively, hugging Ty closer.

Suddenly, Ty flipped over so that he was facing Kit's chest. He was taller than Kit usually, but he was scooted so far down on his bed that now, his head fitted perfectly underneath Kit's. Kit froze.

He had been repressing these.../feelings/ for weeks. It had been difficult to do when Ty was in the same room as him, let alone curled against him. The boys were both wearing thin pajamas and Kit could feel the heat radiating off of Ty.

Ty shuddered again and pressed himself even closer to Kit. Their legs intertwined and Kit gasped out a short breath.

Suddenly, Ty's eyes snapped open. Kit's heart skipped a beat as Ty's eyes searched his face. What would he think? Would he hate Kit now? He had screwed up, he had screwed everything up -

Ty suddenly surged upward and kissed Kit and all coherent thought flooded from Kit's mind.

This kiss was not gentle or sweet. It was hard and desperate and made Kit gasp as Ty ran his fingers through his hair. Kit did the same.

Ty moved himself closer to Kit, squirming upwards slightly, and the contact, how much their bodies were touching, made Kit break away from the kiss with a gasp. Not a second more passed, however, before he pressed his lips back to Ty's.

Finally, the kiss started to slow. Even more time after that passed before one of them - Kit wasn't sure who - broke away.

Ty looked shocked as he stared at Kit's chest, obviously not willing to meet his eyes. Both boys were panting for air.

"Kit," Ty murmured, and Kit almost came undone.

"Yeah?" he managed.

"I had to ground myself. I'm sorry."

Kit stiffened with anger. "Don't apologize," he ground out.

Ty blinked up at him, obviously confused. "Why not?"

Kit took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself. It didn't work. "I...I liked that, Ty. A lot."

"I did, too," Ty replied almost instantly, sounding relieved.

Kit grinned, also feeling a surge of relief. "Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. "You were having a nightmare and then you woke up and.../that/ happened."

Ty snuggled further into him. "I'm fine now," he replied firmly, as if he didn't want to think about the nightmare, yawning.

Kit grinned down at him. "I'm glad." He still couldn't quite believe what had just happened, and knew he would have to deal with the details of it in the morning, but for now, all he knew was that Ty was okay and /had kissed him./

This night had taken an unexpected twist - luckily, it had been for the better.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this is a freeform that fits into some unreal time gap between Lady Midnight and Lord of Shadows :)  
> *  
> Sorry if this isn't really in Clare's style. I think I kind of reverted back to my way of writing instead of hers. I haven't really written anything in a couple of days, so I'm just trying to get my groove back!  
> *  
> Also, I keep writing really intense kiss scenes. I really need to calm down and write some slower, gentler ones...ah, well. Tell me what you think down in the comments!

Almost all of the Blackthorns were out on a mission. Nothing big or life-changing like recent missions, just some casual demon hunting. They seemed eager to revert back to what was, for them, a normal life.

Ty had opted out of the mission and Kit wasn't allowed to leave the Institute yet, though that didn't mean he hadn't tried. It felt like Julian just /appeared/ whenever he was about to sneak out and forced him to stay. Either that or Ty showed up, with his adorably mussed hair and dark eyes...

/Snap out of it, Kit./ He had been having troubling thoughts like that ever since that terrible night in his father's house.

So, to pass the time until the rest of the Blackthorns came back from their mission, Ty and Kit were going to train together.

Kit hadn't exactly planned to, but Ty had arrived unexpectedly at his bedroom door and asked him to train in a strange, quiet voice that Kit hadn't heard him use before. He had even seemed too nervous to meet Kit's eyes. Even Kit could recognize when someone had autism, and it was pretty obvious that Ty did, so avoiding eye contact wasn't all that weird, but he had refused to look at Kit at all. He usually at least stared at people's throats or legs while talking to them. Maybe Ty usually was awkward with new people and was trying to force himself out of his own shell. Whatever the reason for Ty wanting to train with him was, Kit agreed after only a second of hesitation.

He was, however, quickly changing his mind.

The weapons room was an incredibly daunting place, with its high ceiling, platforms far off the ground, and weapons lining the walls. Kit had no idea where to begin, but since Ty hadn't abandoned him for something in the room, Kit was hoping that the other boy would show him the ropes - either the literal ones extending from the roof to the floor or the metaphorical ones. (He was hoping for the latter.)

"Do you know how to use any of this?" Ty asked him quietly, gesturing around the room. He still had an air of nervousness about him that was making Kit uneasy himself.

"No," he replied honestly, attempting to sound as casual as possible to calm Ty.

Ty nodded shortly. "Okay. Do you want to spar, then? Barehanded?"

Kit shrugged, although he was standing behind Ty, so Ty couldn't see the gesture. "Sure. You're the expert here."

Ty snorted. "Besides Tavvy and Dru, I'm the worst fighter in my family."

Kit wasn't sure how to respond. He had barely seen the Blackthorns in action, and he didn't think Ty was the kind of person who said self-detrimental things to go fishing for compliments. Instead, it sounded like a simple observation, although there /was/ a hint of embarrassment.

"Well, compared to me, you're probably amazing," he finally replied truthfully, finding, strangely, that he wanted to comfort Ty.

Ty snorted again, but Kit saw the faintest smile curling the corners of his lips as he turned around. "Are you any good at fighting /this/ way?" he asked, raising his hands in a martial arts kind of pose.

Kit rolled his head and shoulders, shifting nervously from foot to foot and leaning his weight forward slightly, clenching and unclenching his hands. "Only one way to find out, I guess."

Ty suddenly struck out at him, but Kit parried it easily. His eyes widened at the sight of his forearm holding Ty's forearm at bay. He had done /that?/ He had actually been able to counter that blow?

Ty kicked him in the side with his foot and Kit went down, groaning. He quickly jumped to his feet, however, and rushed Ty in retaliation.

Kit lost track of time as he and Ty sparred. Soon, both boys were sweating, and Kit couldn't help but notice the major changes in Ty. The sense of nervousness surrounding him was completely gone, and a quiet confidence had replaced it. His eyes were determined, but not cold or frightening. Unlike the other Blackthorns, Kit could tell that Ty detached himself from fighting so that it didn't get personal. It was a smart move as a Shadowhunter.

Kit didn't have that ability - not yet, anyway. He kept finding himself distracted by Ty's hair, or his cheekbones, or the set of his jaw...and every time his concentration slipped, so did he.

Finally, Ty managed to knock him over again. Kit began struggling to his feet, but Ty fell to the ground over him, placing his right knee in between Kit's legs and grabbing Kit's hands, pinning them above his head. Kit's legs went slack as he stopped trying to stand, instead staring into Ty's eyes. Both boys were breathing heavily.

"Can I kiss you?" Ty asked suddenly.

"Thought you'd never ask," Kit replied instantly, lifting his head and pressing his lips to Ty's.

Ty released Kit and instead, ran his hands through Kit's hair. Kit grabbed Ty's torso to pull him closer, until Ty was practically lying on top of him. The kiss was so intense that every so often, one of them had to break away to catch their breath, only to return in barely a second for more.

Finally, Kit pulled away, his head thumping against the training room floor. He had been breathing heavily before, and the kiss certainly hadn't helped matters - in that regard, at least. His heart was pounding so hard that his shirt raised off of his chest slightly with every heartbeat

Ty was staring at him with a wide-eyed, unfathomable expression. Slowly, he climbed to his feet and stumbled back from Kit a few steps. Kit rose as well, not fully trusting his legs to support his weight.

"Wow," Kit finally said breathlessly, the silence growing too horrible to cope with. Had Ty disliked the kiss? Was he regretting it?

Ty nodded in agreement. His eyes met Kit's and Kit sucked in a slight breath. After all, the only other time Ty had made eye contact with him was right before that sudden, completely unexpected kiss

"I want to do it again," Ty told him quietly.

Kit couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. "I'm game," he replied, crossing over to Ty in a few steps and pressing their mouths together once more.


End file.
